Forum:Song articles
I'm not a huge fan of songs having their own pages. If we did that we would have so many pages that are pretty worthless. The Wind Waker soundtrack has over 120 songs. If we just add OoT and MM that is another 190 or so. While some of those are recurring I still don't think they deserve their own page. I am fine with songs that serve an actual purpose (like Farewell to Gibdos as XZ stated). If we do did start uploading the songs I could help but don't think that every song needs a page but rather just important ones. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:54, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah for the tracks of the game, I'd stick to the mass article for the soundtrack itself.—'Triforce' 14 00:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :How about this? We could have one page per game, with a list of all the music in the game. Less important songs could get a small description, and the major songs could have a page to themselves linked to the game's page. We can't use sound files, so those are obviously out of the question. But, we can move around the law by posting music notes. Jarmihi (talk) 00:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and would someone please tell me how to get one of those fancy-schmancy box-things you all have? Much appreciated. @Toonlink444, What's wrong with the soundtrack pages that list the music in the games? And it seems to me that most of the songs that play an important role already have their own page.--Birdman5589 (talk) 01:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I completely agree with CC on this one. If somebody can find an "important" song that doesn't already have its own page then please let me know because I'm hard pressed to do so. --Birdman5589 (talk) 03:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I think that we should do what the Final Fantasy Wikia does. We have all of the final boss themes which are always important and then we have a page for each song that can be learned with your instrument and then other important songs that appear more then once or just are memorable in some way. Every song should be decided on individually. Also with some songs you can tell how to get it not in like a walkthrough type of writing but who teaches it and what it does to gameplay.--Plowdryer (talk) 12:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Is there any possible way to upload an MP3 clip? because i've got a sound-file that's itching to be in the Lokomo song article.--Marx Wraith (talk) 18:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if mp3 clips of the actual songs would infringe copyrights or not. Or links to other sites that have them for that matter. However, I do know that several sites have free MIDI covers of Zelda songs that could be posted or linked to. As to how to make pages about songs I think the idea of one page per soundtrack is good. We can leave the song pages that already exist up and link to them in the soundtrack pages. In addition we'll be able to talk about or at least mention songs that currently don't have articles. Using a soundtrack page will be easier than using the song category to find a song you can't think of too. It would be unreasonable to make a song for every article, that's just too many, but one page per game seems reasonable to me. Bonko24 (talk) 05:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :You can not upload mp3 files but you can convert them to an .ogg and then upload. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::How many games should a song feature in to count as recurring and should the super smash bros games count towards the total? Oni Link 10:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Bonko. --Hylianhero777 (talk) 16:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) This may or may not be a dumb question to ask. How do you convert an MP3 file into an ogg file? I just know what I have would be great for the Lokomo Song article because it has the full Zelda duet with all the Lokomos joining in and I figured it would best represent all the songs since they are all playing in it.--Marx Wraith (talk) 01:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You need a converter program. I have Aimersoft Video Converter Ultimate and I can also convert audio with it so that's what I use to convert to ogg. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I am proud and happy to say that it came through perfectly and that you should stop over at the Lokomo Song article to see for yourself. Thanks to everyone that helped! --Marx Wraith (talk) 14:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I think important songs and regular songs should be 2 seperate articles, if that. because the important songs(playable) ARE part of the story,so there needs to be info on them, the other songs(like themes or something) are an extra and arent part of the MAIN story. well, thats what I think. - Warlord47 I'm not sure if I have a say here as I'm new, but if you're talking about the various themes from Zelda (ie Hyrule Field), then yes, they should each have their own page. It doesn't hurt, and it keeps people from having to search thru tons of songs on a single page. Tincle (talk) 04:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Ummmm well who here likes gerudo Valley theme and the Song of Storms? I love the Gerudo Valley theme but it cant really get it's oiwn article since it is only back round song and doesnt appear in many games at all. The song of storms on the other hand has effect on the story is recurring and has its own page. I also think we should discuss more the specifics of smash bros. songs. Should the Great Temple cpunt as a recurring song because it appears in Smash Bros? Oni Link 18:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC) And because this will become very long, I'm not using my normal Lisa word bubble. It looks to me like there are a few different categories of songs: *Playable songs (Zelda's Lullaby, Saria's song) *Themes **Character themes (Ganondorf's theme, Chancellor Cole's theme) **Location themes (Outset Island music, Hyrule Castle theme, Inside a house) **Boss themes (Molgera Battle) **Other themes (Great Fairy's theme, which doubles as file selection) *Songs based off other songs **Soundtrack songs that are based off of playable songs (Lost Woods/Woods of Mystery theme off Saria's song, Rutela's theme off of Serenade of Water) **Soundtrack songs based off of other soundtrack songs (farewell hyrule king off hyrule castle, Sage Fado/Sage Laruto off the legendary hero) *songs that last two seconds (you got an item!, opening treasure chest) *Game themes/title themes (Overworld theme aka LoZ main theme, Warping Theme, wind god's aria &earth god's lyric compilation for WW) *Randoms/everything else (just random music that plays during a cutscene or something, often with no name or only fanon names) **Other songs that are just memorable in some way (Midna's desperate hour, Illusionary room, the legendary hero) *SSB songs I apoligize if I've left any out by mistake. It's pretty much a given that playable songs need their own article, but the others we'll have to decide on. The general opinion that I see is that most people are giving a thumbs up to list pages/soundtrack articles, but it's disputed what other songs need their own articles. Another idea that could be used in conjuntion with the first idea is if a character/location/boss has a specific theme, we could put a sound clip either at the end of the article or make a specific place in the infobox. Alternatively, if the character/location/boss has a specific theme based off of another theme or playable song, we could make a mention of that, either in a trivia section or integrated into the article, which has already been done in some articles (like Outset Island). atm, that's all I have to say. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 23:57, May 8, 2010 (UTC) We can also do my above section for the great fairy article and ganondorf article./\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 11:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC)Mr.Green hat I'm petty sure sombody already said this, but what if we had soundtrack games for each game (SSB included0, and we had a subsection for the playable songs, background music, special music, etc. sort of like the left 4 dead wiki (http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/Left_4_Dead_Soundtrack) but once again have multiple pages for each game and have it more detailed. Cybrwulf I agree with mr.green hat!-BakaKidd